South Wales Metro
The South Wales Metro (Welsh: Metro de Cymru) is a proposed integration of heavy rail and development of light rail and bus-based public transport services and systems in South East Wales around the hub of Cardiff Central. The first phase was approved for development in October 2013. Background The existing rail-based transport systems in South Wales were severely degraded following the 1960s Beeching Axe, with the closure of many lines serving the former mining communities and their links to ports on the South Wales Coast. Most of these closed lines ran across the north-south geography, cutting through and across the South Wales Valleys. Ever since these cuts, which left many smaller former mining communities isolated and without rail services, there has been a willingness to re-instate services where economical. In addition, the provision of connecting services across the wider South East Wales region by creating a metro-style system has come on to the policy agenda. This would allow easier access to the employment and shopping opportunities in both Cardiff and the wider area. Development In February 2011, Cardiff Business Partnership (CBP) and; The institute of Welsh Affairs; published a report by Mark Barry of M&G Barry Consulting, calling for an investment of £2.5bn over 10 years to connect Cardiff, Newport and the South Wales Valleys. The report; "A Metro for Wales' Capital City Region - Connecting Cardiff, Newport and the Valleys"; concluded that with the stated investment in a regional metro system, by 2025 it would be possible to travel from the Heads of the Valleys to Cardiff or Newport in 40 minutes, by combining electrified heavy rail and light rail systems and boosted by faster rail links to London and London Heathrow Airport. After the Welsh Government, supported by parties including a CBP team led by Mark Barry, had successfully lobbied at Westminster for the extension of the Great Western Main Line electrification programme west to , and north into the South Wales Valleys, Barry developed a more detailed blueprint plan for Cardiff. Submitted in April 2012, after internal consultation it was submitted by CBP to the Welsh Government's Business Minister Edwina Hart in December 2012. The scheme proposed a £200M investment in a Cardiff crossrail scheme based on trams, between St Mellons in the east via Cardiff Central, south into Cardiff Bay, north to , converting the existing Cityline section of the Valley Lines to tram, and a new route Northwest via Ely and Radyr Court to the M4 motorway at Creigiau. From Autumn 2012, Barry led the private sector Metro Consortium, with the common aim of promoting the metro project, which included representatives from: Capita; Jones Lang LaSalle; The Urbanists; Steer Davies Gleave. They produced a further interim report, "A Cardiff City Region Metro: transform | regenerate | connect" published in February 2013. Hart then commissioned Barry to lead a more detailed analysis of the potential benefits leading to the publication of "The Metro Impact Study" in October 2013. This more substantive report concluded that an initial £1bn investment in an integrated metro transport network for South East Wales could, over a 30-year period, add 420,000 people to the regional transport network, create 7,000 new jobs and plough an additional £4bn into the regional economy. Implementation In October 2013, after Barry had submitted his report to Hart at the end of Summer 2013, the Business Minister endorsed the report. She allocated £62m for phase one of the scheme to improve bus and rail links, including rail infrastructure improvements, station upgrades, park and ride schemes, bus corridors, and walking and cycling schemes. Further, she set up a working group to examine detailed proposals for the potential subsequent stages of the Cardiff Capital Region Metro system. After a further two years development by Welsh Government The First Minister formally launched the; South Wales Metro project in November 2015;procurement started in July 2016 and is being managed by Transport for Wales. The procurement process is expected to conclude early in 2018.http://gov.wales/topics/transport/transport-for-wales/procurement/?lang=en Welsh Government set out its aspirations for the "South Wales Metro" in its Nov 2015 publication, "Rolling Out Our Metro". http://gov.wales/docs/det/publications/160224-metro-information-brochure-en.pdf In that document, Phase 2 of the Metro programme was illustrated as shown on page 20. File:Llandaf Station Sign.jpg|Llandaf Station sign with Metro branding]]|Llandaf Station sign with Metro branding, July 2017 Proposed system Existing *South Wales Main Line from west to: , ; ; terminating at * north to: **Via Welsh Marches Line to ** Via Ebbw Valley Railway to: *** *** * : **Valley Lines: ***Northwest to Coryton ***North to : ****Onwards to ****Onwards to ****Onwards to **South via Vale of Glamorgan Line to: *** *** , then onwards via the coastal route to New These routes would initially in Phase 1 be existing bus routes, and later, depending on traffic levels, would be developed as high-speed bus routes or light rail/tram-based services: * : **South to: ***Culverhouse Cross ***Roath Basin *Cardiff: **Cross-route east/west from Coryton to Heath, Cardiff Gate, and then south to a new station at St Mellons *Beddau: connecting: **Northeast to Pontypridd **Southeast to Cardiff Central **Southwest via Llantrisant, Miskin/ to Bridgend *Llantrisant, connecting: **North via to Maerdy *Pontypridd: connecting: **Northeast via Ystrad Mynach, Pontllanfraith, Newbridge to Pontypool *Pontllanfraith: new hub, connecting: **North to Tredegar *Hirwaun **Cross route via Merthyr, Rhymney, Tredegar to Ebbw Vale *Newport: **Along the former Brecon and Merthyr Tydfil Junction Railway to Treharris, via Pye Corner, Machen, Caerphilly, Ystrad Mynach and Nelson. References External links *WG approval of Phase1 *South Wales Metro information brochure Category:Railway lines in Wales Category:Tram transport in Wales Category:Bus transport in Wales Category:Transport in Cardiff Category:Transport in Newport, Wales Category:Bridgend Category:Transport in Rhondda Cynon Taf